Tabula Rasa
by Specks52
Summary: Quinn is about to end her life when she's offered a new hope. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SNOWY! Written for my friend Sofia for her birthday :).


**Hey guys, I wrote this fic for my Snow White's birthday. Happy birthday Snowy! Love you!**

**Hope you will enjoy this and it puts a great end to your day. **

**DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MY OWN.**

**Happy Reading.**

Quinn sat on the highest point of the tallest building, looking out at the city. She did this so often it all seemed mundane somehow. That's the way her life went nowadays.

Mundane thing after mundane thing.

In times like this she wished she wasn't the only one left, but she was.

At least she hoped that she was. It would be a shame if she wasn't the only other person out there in this plague infested world and some poor soul wasn't out there suffering the way she was. She remembers the day it hit, like it wasn't just five years ago, but like it just happened.

The city lights shined brightly on this once proud city. People moved about their business, unaware that humankind would meet its end.

Quinn remembers where it started and just how it did; hearing about it on the radio of her parent's house as she sat on the floor playing with her six year old sister Anna. The virus broke out in the East. The United Republic chose this as their weapon of mass destruction, thinking it would eradicate the Syndicate.

"How naïve" Quinn whispered to no one, not that there was anyone left to whisper it to. She rarely spoke anymore, mainly because there was no one to speak to.

* * *

_Being a citizen of the United Republic, Quinn's mother and father were required to report to the headquarters that night. They called Quinn to babysit Anna, promising to be home in a couple of hours._

_Hours turned to days, days to months and by the time the virus got to the UR Quinn stopped believing she would ever lay eyes on her parents ever again. She and Anna had to run. The main governments broke down and the looting started. It was too dangerous to stay in the mansion anymore._

_Quinn packed Anna's essentials and they made their way to her apartment She shared an apartment with Tina and Puck. They stayed there for a couple of days, until one of her friends and neighbor started getting sick._

_They lost Finn and the others knew it was time to go on the run. Puck drove them to his family's farm land on the outer quadrant. It was big enough to hold Quinn, Anna, Tina, Sam and himself, without having to be too separated._

_They were all able to stay there without fuss for a little over a year, taking in a couple more boarders. When Santana and Brittany joined them, they brought news of the virus wiping out more than ¾ of the world's population; even more when Mike, Mercedes and Sebastian joined them._

_Anna had become pretty attached to Santana and Brittany in the few months that she had known them. They were slowly running out of the food they were able to get on their raids. Quinn started a small garden in the green house. They were able to grow a few crops._

_It was Anna's eighth birthday when things went to hell. Quinn had been away for a week with Santana, Mike and Sam They returned in the wee hours of Anna's birthday and Santana set off towards to the kitchen to start her present for the girl. The others went to bed and Quinn went to the room she shared with Anna. The girl lay there asleep, closely to Puck. Her head was on his chest and most of her long blonde hair was in his face, but those small things never bugged him when it came to Anna Fabray._

_Quinn smiled at her best friend and little sister and turned to exit her room to see if Santana needed help._

_"Quinn?" Anna said rubbing her hands on her eyes._

_"Hey Shorty, go back to sleep" Quinn said_

_Anna shook her head in the light of the hallway light. Despite everything going on, they were still able to maintain electricity for the time being._

_Anna hopped off the bed and over to her sister, wrapping her hands around her as far as she could get them._

_"I missed you" she said into Quinn's ear as Quinn lifted her into the air._

_"I missed you too. Happy birthday" she said kissing her cheek._

_Anna blushed and pushed against Quinn's shoulders so she could be put down. Puck rolled in his sleep emitting a snort or snore of some kind, making the girls laugh. Quinn turned the hallway light off and led Anna to the room Puck occupied. She put Anna in bed and pulled her closer as she got in._

_"Quinn, I'm falling asleep again?" Anna said yawning._

_Quinn pulled her closer and closed her own eyes._

_"Go to sleep A"_

* * *

_Hours later a loud noise jumped Quinn out of her sleep and her instincts told her to reach over for her sister who wasn't there. She jumped out of bed to check her room. No dice._

_"Anna?" she shouted._

_"Calm your tits Quinn we're in here" Santana said earning her a slap from Anna on her leg._

_"Sorry Shorty"_

_Quinn entered the dining room to see everyone still in pajamas or the or for Santana, covered in flour and cake batter. The sloppily made birthday cake, icing and all sat lopsided on the platter in front of Anna with 8 strategically placed candles and a huge A in the middle of the top tier._

_Quinn understood now, Anna was seeing her surprised. The reason the others risked leaving the farm to go among the dead and dangerous._

_"You made me a cake" Anna squealed blowing out the candles then tackling Santana._

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you so so so so so much" she said clapping her hands together repeatedly._

_Quinn laughed along with the others._

_"Blow them out Shorty" Brittany insisted, no doubt wanting to get to the cake eating right now. She blew the candles out with a little cough following. That was it._

_Quinn shook her head repeatedly, trying to forget the bad memories. Her sister, along with a few others caught the virus. Those who wanted to leave did so, but Quinn stayed there until they all took their last breaths. Soon she was all alone, wondering when she would be next. When the fever would set, the coughing fits and hallucinations, the headaches and blindness, and inevitable death would come. It never did._

_She single-handedly buried her sister, her best friend and Santana and Brittany, Tina and Sam._

* * *

A noise jumped her out of her thoughts, something was wrong. She was the last one wasn't she? This is the reason she was on this roof, in this moment, she wanted to end all the loneliness, the pain, the memories. She wanted it all to stop.

She heard the noise again.

It was in the building she was in. She grabbed the gun she kept around for protection and pointed it towards the door. Something was coming towards her. She may have wanted everything to end but not if it was going to be this way. The noise got closer. It sounded like the patter of feet on the rotting staircase.

She turned the safety off and cocked the shotgun, ready and waiting.

The door opened slowly.

"Hello?" a voice said in the darkness. "Don't shoot, I'm not going to hurt you" the woman's voice sounded again.

"Come out with your hands where I can see them" Quinn croaked, her voice didn't crack as much as it would have if she didn't speak earlier. One could never be too careful with the savages she encountered in months prior. She had to put down a few men who tried to rape and rob her and she was be dammed if she let that happen to her again.

The girl showed both her hands first then stepped out into the light of Quinn's lantern. She couldn't be too sure about the girl but decided to lower her gun anyway.

"I'm Rachel Berry"

"I'm Quinn" Quinn said a little skeptically "Quinn Fabray"

Rachel dropped her hands and took a step towards Quinn. "It's nice to meet you Quinn. I was on patrol tonight and saw you on the edge there, I thought you were going to jump, the others disagreed but I didn't want to take any chances so I came over here as fast as I could"

Quinn looked confused.

"T-there are more of you?" Quinn asked

Rachel nodded and came to sit next to her.

"There are my brothers Jessie and Rory and a few others. Jessie didn't believe me when I said you were up here. I showed him and here we are. Are you alone?"

Quinn nodded not wanting to go back to the head space she just vacated.

"Well okay then, it's going to rain. Would you like to stay with us?"

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows at the girl.

"I thought I was the only person left Rachel, I was just going to jump off this building because the idea of being the only person alive was maddening to me"

Rachel took the first step of contact, by taking Quinn's hand in hers. Quinn flinched but didn't pull away.

"Quinn, you aren't alone and I will never let you be alone ever again. I promise" Rachel smiled and it reminded Quinn of Anna.

"Okay?" Rachel asked not wanting to rush Quinn.

"Okay" Quinn whispered.

Maybe the end of the world was as near as she thought.

**So yeah, for my friend's birthday Hope you others enjoyed it as well. **

**Specks :)**


End file.
